


Number Five Headcanons/Imagines

by bestbifan



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestbifan/pseuds/bestbifan
Summary: Just a bunch of head canons and imagines for Number Five of the Umbrella Academy. If you are reading this you better be around the same age as Five or your a pedophile. Sorry, I don't make the rules.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Number Five Headcanons/Imagines

**Author's Note:**

> If you are reading this, please be around the same age as Five himself. I don't want any pedophiles.

Hi! A few basic rules before I start! First off, Five will be around the age of fifteen in this fic because that is the youngest age that I feel comfortable writing about for a character. Second, this will be an x reader fic, but some chapters might only be Five or the other members of the Academy. Also, I will not be writing any smut for Five because the actor who plays him is underage and I don't feel comfortable writing any smut for a teenager. It just feels icky. 

FINAL WARNING: IF YOU ARE AN ADULT OR OVER THE LEGAL AGE LIMIT STOP READING THIS. FIVE IS A TEENAGER. AND YOU ARE A PEDOPHILE.

Thanks for reading this little bit of basic rules! I hope you enjoy the fic!


End file.
